


不速之客

by DirewolfSummer



Series: Against the Moon（中文翻译） [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 唉，这两章完美展现了犬狼两人的性格特点：莱姆斯的自我贬损（self-deprecation），西里斯的缺乏自我保护（self-preservation）……这时的莱姆斯太弱小了，我想念学校里那个会恶作剧、会管束掠夺者们的莱姆斯





	不速之客

> 恕我不能奉陪，因为那是不合乎礼节的。我常听人说，不速之客只在告辞以后才最受欢迎。

——《亨利六世》第一幕（注1）

 

其实当克利切雄赳赳地过门不入时，西里斯一点都不惊讶。他母亲肯定不会忍受让莱姆斯使用会客厅的壁炉。要是让她知道莱姆斯的母亲是个麻瓜，早把他扔出窗外了。事已至此，他甚至还有些庆幸，至少莱姆斯得以平安离开。这个晚上从一开始就注定是场灾难。当他们聊起出身时，还好自己反应快。也多亏了安多米达，展现出真正的女主人风范。西里斯不敢想象，要是莱姆斯没听安多米达的，直接用手去拿梨，会是什么后果。他在心里告诉自己，他的朋友能够平安回家就行，别的都不重要。不管他们走了之后是什么在等着他，只要他能离开几天……就算是他母亲，也不会公然罔顾诺言吧。

 

“不、不，”莱姆斯结结巴巴地说。他经常用这种声音说话：微弱，惊恐，颤抖。这不禁让西里斯思考，莱姆斯到底遭受过什么非人的虐待，才留下如此长期的后遗症。“是不是有什么误会，我得从飞路走……”

 

听到克利切恶毒的回应，西里斯差点没从最后几级台阶上滚下去。“女主人没说过可以用飞路，”克利切鄙夷地说，接着，他换上转达命令专用的声音，高亢地吟诵道：“女主人说，要是他不走，扔也要把他扔出去。克利切是个听话的好精灵，克利切唯女主人的话是从。”

 

克利切唯女主人的话是从。又是这句话。西里斯听到耳朵都快起茧了。克利切最喜欢在执行她的命令时自视甚高地念叨这话了。这时，西里斯突然意识到克利切要把莱姆斯拖向何处，也当即明白了自己的母亲给了这个仆人怎样的暗示与权力。

 

“不行！”西里斯咆哮着跳下最后一级台阶，大步流星、盛气凌人地走上前。“莱姆斯，你先去厨房，我们——”

 

一股熟悉的痛感从肋骨传来。家养小精灵的魔法。无形的力量将西里斯向后甩去。他听到自己的脊椎撞到栏杆时发出的“咔哒”一声。肺里的空气一下子全被挤出，落地时他的头撞到了横杆。眩晕与喘息之际，西里斯隐约听到家养小精灵尖叫着说自己在执行命令，又听到詹姆友好地试图讲道理。哈，他居然试图跟克利切讲道理，西里斯真想笑，但他肺里没那么多氧气。

 

“女主人说了，把他扔出去，然后叫波特家的小子回家。”克利切得意地复述道。

 

西里斯深吸一口气，挣扎着站起来。就在他扑向克利切的那一刻，他看见莱姆斯惊恐万状的脸消失在门槛之后。大门重重地关上。

 

“不——”西里斯咆哮道，他愤怒地扑向家养小精灵。克利切预料到了他的攻击，意图逃跑。但这次西里斯更快，已然抓住了他一只过长的耳朵。“幻影移形？你想都别想。”他揪着克利切的耳朵用力扯了一把，痛得家养小精灵尖叫一声。“赶紧给我把这该死的门打开，让莱姆斯进来！听到了吗？”

 

詹姆摇晃着门把手，试图打开前门。“门打不开！”他沮丧地说。

 

“他把门封死了。”西里斯说。“每次他不让人出门时，就会使用这个卑鄙的小伎俩。”

 

“大门遵守女主人的意愿，”克利切说，用瘦骨嶙峋的手指试图扒开西里斯的钳制。“克利切什么也没做。”

 

外面隐约传来捶门的声音，隔着厚重的木门和层层保护魔咒听不太真切。似乎还有恳求的声音。随着莱姆斯叩响门环，屋内的门铃也随之响起。暮色四合中的莱姆斯必定又惊又怕，想朋友们为什么不来救他。而西里斯却什么也做不了。

 

别的不说，这种无力感最让他怒火中烧。他都没意识到自己在做什么，手指已掐住克利切的脖子。“放他进来！”他咆哮着命令道，试图无视胸中升腾的恐慌。以往的教训告诉他，和克利切争执永远没有好果子吃，迫使家养小精灵服务于巫师家族的古老魔法能够给予西里斯的保护也就只有那么多。但西里斯向来缺乏自我保护的本能（安多米达热衷于指出这一点），而此时此刻，莱姆斯的需求显然比自己的大得多。

 

“开门！”他嚷道。“你这该死的小东西，把门给我打开！”

 

“西里斯！”詹姆来到他身边，试图让他放手。“西里斯，放手，你会弄伤他的。”

 

“我巴不得他受伤！”盛怒与焦躁在西里斯的胸腔中震荡。“他没有权力那么做！他没有！”

 

门铃又响了。还有小拳头敲门的微弱响声。西里斯感到他的怒火蹭蹭往上冒，但在他爆发之前，詹姆救出了克利切。詹姆握住西里斯的手，任由西里斯的指甲刺入，因为西里斯在努力地忍住泪水。今晚从一开始就注定是一场灾难，但受罚的绝不应该是莱姆斯。他是最无辜的那一个，不该像个乞丐一样被丢到大街上。

 

“西里斯，冷静！”只听詹姆说道。“克利切，你不许动！”

 

詹姆的镇定、理智、对全局的掌控，让西里斯稍稍放下心来。一想到安静、羞涩的莱姆斯孤独害怕地在伦敦街道上徘徊，西里斯就绝望不已。但还好，这次他有一个同盟。西里斯深深地吸了一口气，此刻詹姆的手就是固定他的锚。“我们必须得想办法让他回来，”他紧闭双眼，喘息道。“他得从壁炉走。”

 

“你先冷静。”詹姆说。他让西里斯靠着自己一边肩膀，然后朝克利切招了招手。“克利切，拜托你通融一下，开开门，莱姆斯几秒钟就能离开。我保证你的女主人不会发现的。”

 

“克利切在执行命令，”家养小精灵深深一鞠躬，“晚宴结束了，客人必须走。一个已经走了，那么，还剩一个。”

 

“好吧，那这样，”詹姆说，“你让我出去，我当面告诉莱姆斯马上就有人来接他。”

 

“大门已经关闭，”克利切说，“克利切收到的命令是向波特先生提供飞路粉，免得他也滥用了主人家的殷勤。”

 

西里斯猛地转身，亮出犬牙。“你竟然还敢威胁詹姆！”他教训道。“你知道他是谁吗？要是他愿意，他可以把这幢该死的房子买下来五次！”

 

“他当然可以，克利切毫不怀疑，”克利切说。“但詹姆先生还是无法让门打开，因为女主人有令在先。小主人是知道的。”

 

“听着，”詹姆理智地说，“你收到的命令是让我也离开，那干脆我也从大门走好了。”

 

“不行，那有什么用？”西里斯说，“那只会让你和莱姆斯都被困在外面，没人知道该来接你们。”

 

詹姆瞪大了眼睛。“该死，你是对的。”他说道，揉了揉太阳穴，眉毛焦急地拧在一起。“好吧，好吧，那看来我们只有找你妈妈谈谈了。”

 

尽管西里斯刚吃了极其丰盛的一餐，听到这话，还是瞬间感觉身体仿佛被掏空。“哦，不行，我们不能……”他话都说不连贯了。他的眼角余光打量到克利切正偷偷溜走，但他没有心情去管他。

 

“我们当然能，”詹姆坚定不移、实事求是地说。他说服彼得参加探险时总是用这个语气。“你家的家养小精灵显然误解了她的意思。既然她是克利切唯一会听的人，那我们只好去找她理论。”

 

这就是典型的詹姆。他总是毫不怀疑，他只需说出自己的愿望，愿望就一定会被达成。无他，习惯而已。刚认识他的时候，西里斯很讨厌詹姆这一点，詹姆似乎觉得所有人都会听他的。但后来不知不觉中，他喜欢上了詹姆这种毫不费力的自信，这种天生我材必有用的乐观，在和同龄人、教授们、罗道夫斯等人打交道时，都对他们非常有利。但面对沃尔布佳·布莱克的铁腕强权，西里斯不敢奢望詹姆的勇敢——不管有没有红酒的加持——能有丝毫胜算。

 

“詹姆……”他开口道。西里斯知道自己应该解释一下，但话就卡在他的喉咙口。詹姆不会明白的——他不懂。他的生活养尊处优，完美无缺，他体会不到别人生活的苦难和挣扎。莱姆斯明白，但莱姆斯在门的另一边。

 

正是想到莱姆斯孤零零的小身影，才促使西里斯咬牙下定了决心。不知何时，门上微弱的敲门声停了。他的朋友亟需帮助，那西里斯上刀山下火海也要帮他。“走吧，”他轻声说，理了理长袍前襟，挺直脊梁。“我们去找妈妈谈。但是，别抱太大希望——”

 

“胡说！”詹姆说，“肯定只是一场误会，解释清楚不就完了。”

 

说着詹姆率先爬上了楼梯。西里斯愣了一秒，潜入内心深处寻找那份勇气，分院帽不是在他身上看到了格兰芬多的勇气吗？别忘了，他曾替朋友两肋插刀，再高年级的校霸都敢单挑；他曾赶走一位老师。他当然可以面对自己的母亲。

上穷碧落下黄泉，只要莱姆斯安全。

 

西里斯咽下恐惧，迈开脚步。

 

～discidium~

 

听到西里斯终于跟上，詹姆暗自松了一口气。有那么一瞬间他还担心西里斯会让他一个人去面对那些成年人呢。倒不是说詹姆害怕，他一点都不怕，真的，十二年“短暂”的经验告诉他，大人们其实很好操控，就算操控失败也可以和他们讲道理。他知道西里斯非常担心莱姆斯，但詹姆觉得他有些反应过度了。莱姆斯是孤身一人，但这条街道很安静，而且就算有麻瓜不识好歹要来找麻烦，莱姆斯可是个巫师啊，他会有办法应付的。莱姆斯外表看上去安静内向，但远比大家想的要坚强。他们只需几分钟就能把事情的来龙去脉理顺，他在这几分钟之内不会有事的。

 

会客厅的门关着。尤菲米娅·波特多年来的教导有方让詹姆想要敲门。但同时他也知道，任何软弱的迹象都会削弱他们的气势。他们需要不卑不亢、有理有节地提出让莱姆斯从壁炉离开。因此詹姆决定，以一个果断的进门开始这场谈判。

 

所以他无视了背后西里斯的小声抗议，一把抓住两扇门上的把手，推开了会客厅的门。他扬着头，嘴唇绷成坚毅的线条。

 

布莱克夫人正坐在她那把带翼扶手椅上，西里斯的婶婶德鲁埃拉占据着沙发。詹姆的视线越过左肩，证实了让他后颈发毛的原因：贝拉特里克斯·布莱克倚靠在角落的躺椅上。她朝他一笑，詹姆很不喜欢她那古怪、纵容的笑容，于是把全副注意力都集中在西里斯母亲身上。

 

“这是什么意思？”沃尔布佳质问道。她在椅子中坐直了，鹰爪般的指甲刻进扶手椅的衬垫里。“你竟敢不敲门就——”

 

“我是来感谢您今晚的盛情款待的，”詹姆试图展现出最迷人的微笑。他知道该怎么对付大不列颠纯血社会中的主妇们，眼前这位想必也没什么不同。好吧，她是不如麦金农夫人有魅力，也不如斯迈思夫人有教养，但她肯定不比隆巴顿夫人吓人，也不比麦克米兰夫人丑到哪去。“莱姆斯也想感谢您的，但似乎出了点误会，您的家养小精灵把他扔到街上去了。”

 

“他须得用一下飞路，妈妈，”西里斯轻声说。詹姆气愤地感觉到高个的西里斯竟然低下了头，双手无力地垂在身体两侧。“我跟您说过的。”

 

布莱克夫人眯起眼睛。“晚宴结束了，”她说，“客人也该离开了。我向克利切下令让他送你俩回家。但显然他失职了，因为你此刻还站在我面前，波特先生。”

 

“只要莱姆斯一到家，”詹姆礼貌地说，“我立刻离开。”

 

“我没有责任管那小子的交通安排，”布莱克夫人冷冷地说。“让他父母自己来接他吧。”

 

“那倒也不无不可，”詹姆说，“但您瞧，问题就在于，他们以为没有这个需求。他们肯定还在家里的壁炉边等他呢。只要您大发善心，让您家的家养小精灵开开门，莱姆斯用壁炉几分钟就能离开这儿，多方便！而且，满足客人想要使用壁炉的要求，不也是主人家有礼貌的体现吗？”

 

“礼貌，”布莱克夫人的嘴唇扭曲成一个难看的微笑，“是在使用主人家的东西之前先请示一下。波特先生，我恐怕你的小朋友在我祖先传下来的房子里太随心所欲了。要是早知道我儿子打算请这么个没有教养的小东西，我向你保证我绝不会寄出那封邀请函。”

 

“但已经寄出了，不是吗？”詹姆反问道。在酒精带来的愉悦下他都开始感觉有些恼火。这个女人简直油盐不进，而且一点都不按巫师社会的礼仪出牌。詹姆的母亲永远不会拒绝一位客人想要使用壁炉的要求，哪怕是小偷、黑巫师或者半人半兽，她都会微笑着亲手递上飞路粉，礼貌地祝他们一路顺风。

 

“妈妈，”西里斯小声说，“莱姆斯问过的。他问我可不可以用，我说可以。”

 

“那你就不该那样做。”沃尔布佳厉声斥道，西里斯缩了缩脖子。“你不可随意使用壁炉，年轻人，你是知道的。”

 

“是，妈——母亲，”西里斯几乎耳语了，“是我的错。”

 

詹姆转身瞪着西里斯。他真不明白西里斯这是怎么了。他认识的西里斯不是个会向强权低头的人，他成天和校长没大没小，和弗立维教授嬉皮笑脸，甚至在麦格教授最严厉的时候都不知收敛。怎么在他妈妈面前，他就不敢为莱姆斯出头了呢？

 

“好吧，”詹姆向前一步，双手叉腰对布莱克夫人说：“我理解您因为儿子不守规矩而生气，但他这么做都是为客人着想嘛。私以为，最高贵古老的布莱克家族自然会遵守待客之道，不管请的是哪个。”

 

“请的是谁。（注2）”西里斯喃喃道。詹姆从他那痛苦的眼神里就知道，他又想起了莱姆斯。

 

“坦白说，”德鲁埃拉·布莱克撅起涂得过厚的嘴唇，用鼻孔冲着他们说：“一个像你这么有教养的年轻人，在不受欢迎的时候居然不知道走，这让我感到非常震惊。”

 

“我就是不走，夫人，”詹姆蜻蜓点水地朝她鞠了一躬。德鲁埃拉婚前姓罗齐尔，也就意味着她并不是很有脑子，谈吐也欠佳。她的身世和光耀门楣的婚姻或许能让她出入布莱克老宅，但波特家绝不欢迎她。“我要一直等到您嫂子让莱姆斯进来。”

 

布莱克夫人腾地站了起来。她的样子非常吓人，居高临下的身形投下巨大的阴影，眼中燃烧着愤怒的火焰。詹姆很努力才克制住想要后退的冲动。他抬起下巴，准备好迎接她的侮辱。但这时，会客厅的门上传来轻轻的敲门声。

 

“谁？”沃尔布佳厉声说。门开了一小条缝，西里斯的弟弟挤了进来。他朝贝拉特里克斯鞠了一躬，然后朝自己的母亲怯怯地一笑。

 

“我只是好奇发生了什么事，”他一面说，一面担忧地看了一眼西里斯。“克利切非常伤心，可我听不懂他在哭些什么。”

 

“我们正要送波特先生离开。”布莱克夫人冷冷地说。“你去和堂姐们玩吧，雷古勒斯，她们在晨间起居室。”

 

雷古勒斯听话地转身欲走，但他的下唇颤抖着。突然，他穿过哥哥和詹姆，跑上前去抓住母亲的长袍。“妈妈，”他说，“您别生气。我知道今晚的晚宴不是很顺利，可是食物美味极了呀，我跟弥亚说她的乌龟汤是我尝过最好的——”

 

“雷古勒斯！”布莱克夫人嘶声道。“我要跟你说多少次，有教养的巫师不许在客人面前提到仆人？”

 

雷古勒斯脸红了，畏缩了一下，羞愧地低下了头。“对不起，母亲，”他说，再次抬起恳求的眼睛。“但是求您消消气，别……”

 

“过来挨着我坐，雷吉，”贝拉特里克斯用柔滑的腔调说。她收拢自己的裙摆，向雷古勒斯招了招手。“好好学着，这可是重要一课。”

 

雷古勒斯照做了，走到躺椅边坐下，容忍贝拉的手搭在他肩上。“瞧好了，”她说，“姑妈要向我们展示如何请走不受欢迎的客人。”

 

“好主人的第一条准则，”詹姆冷冷地说，“就是永远不能让客人感到自己不受欢迎！”

 

“妈？”西里斯说，“如果……如果您无论如何都不允许莱姆斯进来，那能至少让我给他父母报个信吗？让他爸爸知道该来接他？”

 

詹姆目瞪口呆，被西里斯低声下气的语气震惊了。

 

“当然不行！”布莱克夫人说。她走到壁炉前，拿起一只小银瓶，居高临下地对詹姆下令道：“伸手。”

 

“当然不行。”詹姆嬉皮笑脸地回敬道。“我怎么知道你葫芦里卖的什么药？”

 

“飞路粉呀，还能是啥，”德鲁埃拉说。“你在主人家待得太久了。”

 

“或许是吧，”詹姆说。尽管他需要仰视，但仍然坚定地直视沃尔布佳·布莱克的眼睛。“但要么你让莱姆斯进来，要么让西里斯通知他父母。否则的话，我哪儿也不去。”

 

“詹、詹姆，别，”西里斯轻声说，拉了拉他的袖管。

 

布莱克夫人抬起手，作势要打敢于冒犯她的詹姆。但詹姆连睫毛都没颤一下。她这一巴掌不会打下来的。她不敢。没错，布莱克家是古老的纯血家族，在巫师社会中地位很高，能左右魔法部，但波特家更有钱也更有社会影响力，他们不会冒众人之大不韪，承担虐待波特家继承人的骂名。

 

“怎么样？”詹姆寸步不让，“是让莱姆斯进来，还是西里斯出去？”

 

沃尔不佳扭曲嘴唇，死人般苍白的脸上浮现出病态的黄疸。“我绝不会让那个混血杂种再踏进这所房子一步，”她冷笑道，“他只配做我们家的仆人。就让他在阴沟里腐烂吧，反正他——”

 

詹姆义愤填膺，那一瞬间，他忘记了礼貌，忘记了思考，飞起一脚踢在布莱克夫人小腿上，声音在整个房间里回荡。布莱克夫人吃痛，怒嚎一声，把飞路粉撒了一地。她扑向詹姆，但詹姆敏捷地躲开了，顺手抓了一把飞路粉。

 

西里斯一脸惊恐地望着他，但现在情况危急，布莱克夫人看上去快杀人了。这时，詹姆突然想到了另一个解决方案——他早该想到的，要不是他确实喝的有点多。他抖了抖手腕，掂量着手中飞路粉的分量。“听着，我会让我爸来接莱姆斯，”他说。“显然你们很不欢迎我，所以只要你说我现在可以走了……”

 

“快走！”西里斯声音嘶哑着说。布莱克夫人危险地站在他身后，她的脸因为盛怒而变形。“你快走，去找人来救莱姆斯，我在这儿没事的。”

 

“不！”雷古勒斯叫道。他跳下躺椅，试图跑过来。但贝拉特里克斯抓住了他的手腕，利爪一样的手指把雷古勒斯箍得紧紧的。“先别走，詹姆！再等一会！”

 

“走啊！”西里斯嘶声道，灰眼睛里满是狂乱。“莱姆斯在外面肯定急疯了，你一定要带他回家。”他犹豫了一下，转头越过肩膀瞥了一眼身后狂怒的女人。“答应我，带他回家。”他耳语道。

 

“好。”詹姆庄重地点点头。他朝布莱克夫人深深鞠了一躬。“感谢您的款待。食物很美味，就是缺点好客。”说完，他将手中的飞路粉扔进壁炉，跳进火焰里消失了。

 

~discidium~

 

火焰恢复成金黄色，沉默笼罩着会客厅。西里斯紧盯着壁炉中的余烬，感觉到自己在发抖，不禁唾弃自己身体的不受控制。他咬紧牙关，就是不别开视线。

 

母亲开口时，声音冰凉刺骨，仿佛来自北海（注3）。她用死一般寂静的声音说：“把袍子脱了。”

 

不用问她是在跟谁说话。西里斯预料到了。毕竟，他穿的长袍仅次于最贵重的圣诞礼服。晚宴开始之前，他还为母亲没有坚持让他穿圣诞礼服而避免了一次争吵感到庆幸：和两个格兰芬多男孩儿一起吃饭，其中一个甚至都不是纯血统，她显然认为不用穿得那么好。现在他希望自己当初选一套更朴素的。

 

“把袍子脱了，”母亲重复道，其中的威胁昭然若揭。“快。”

 

“是，母亲，”西里斯说。他转身向门走去。或许只要他不反抗，她就会默许他安静地回房间换。

 

锋利的指甲嵌进他的肩膀。母亲截住了他的动作。“你想往哪儿跑？”她用丝绒般的声音恐吓道。

 

“上楼，去我的房间，”西里斯轻声说，“脱掉长袍。”

 

“妈咪，别这样，”雷古勒斯带着哭腔恳求道。西里斯感到自己的颧骨快烧起来了。不管他警告过雷古勒斯多少遍，他弟弟都会在这种时候帮他求情。这是最屈辱的，甚于之后任何事。

 

“你不许离开我的视线。”布莱克夫人啐道。她语气里的恶毒让西里斯胸口一滞。“现在就给我把这些袍子脱下来。”

 

“在这儿？”西里斯忍不住惊呼，惊恐地回头看了一眼。“可是贝拉还在这儿呢！”

 

角落里传来低声浅笑。他最年长的堂姐残忍成性，最喜欢看家里的小辈因为行为僭越受罚。还是少女的时候，她就经常溜进房间，听妹妹们被大人责骂。西里斯想不起贝拉什么时候挨过骂，怕是连温和的训斥都没有。西里斯倒不怕受罚，但有她在旁边看着实在是太屈辱了。

 

“在这儿。”他的母亲嘲弄道。

 

多说无益。平常的西里斯毫不犹豫就会让事态升级，毕竟，要死也要死得轰轰烈烈。但他想到那个可以暂时离开的允诺，虽然这个夏天看来是不可能了，但总有来年可以指望。西里斯用颤抖的手指解开腰带和系扣。他犹豫着。

 

“母亲？”他转头看向母亲小声说，祈祷她能大发慈悲。他已经不是小孩了，当着贝拉的面脱衣服太耻辱了。就算是他母亲也应该看出这一点。“我不会逃跑的。”

 

话说出口的那一刻，他突然明白了。这正是他母亲所害怕的：他会逃跑，跑向安多米达。多米现在是个成年女巫了，虽然这么多年来她一直行事谨慎，但沃尔布佳不会忘记，多年前这个侄女曾冒犯过她。多米那时和现在的西里斯差不多大，而西里斯当时还没有五岁。当时两家人一起去看赛马，西里斯因为看到一匹翼展格外修长的灰骏马，激动得把柠檬汁洒到了母亲腿上。她扬手就是一巴掌，但在她这一巴掌落下之前，安多米达抽出她本不该带在身上的魔杖，向沃尔布佳射出一道蛰人咒。场面一度十分混乱，安多米达趁机抓起西里斯的小手，匆匆带他离开布莱克家族的私人包厢来到主会场。众目睽睽之下，料想大人们也不敢轻举妄动。西里斯不知道后来安多米达受到什么样的惩罚，但自从那时起，西里斯就对这个堂姐格外有好感。

 

当然了，他现在已经长大，不会再跑去找安多米达哭诉。毕竟她能做的也很有限，最多帮他拖延一点时间，就像詹姆来做客一样。最终安多米达总会回家，西里斯还是会受到母亲的惩罚。

 

“不行，你不许离开，”西里斯听见母亲说道，他努力把自己的思绪拉回现实。“我不会给你这个机会。 **现在就脱** ！”

 

他照做了。现在他说什么都无济于事。他费力地把沉重的丝绸衣物扯过头顶，脸被挡住的短暂瞬间他真想让时间永远停下。但他果断放弃了衣物的遮蔽，任它掉落在地。很快，他就只穿着背心和短裤，还有闪闪发亮的皮鞋。西里斯确定自己的脸色和熟透的李子差不多。

 

“妈、妈咪，求求您。”雷古勒斯的声音不比呼吸声大。

 

“嘘，”贝拉甜蜜地说，她总是把这种有毒的宠爱留给最小的堂弟。西里斯不用看都知道她正用食指指背轻抚雷古勒斯的头发。“他不值得你为他求情。这个小淘气鬼就该家法伺候。”

 

“我们说好明天要玩高布石的。”小男孩怅然道。

 

“克利切可以陪你玩，”沃尔布佳说完，戳了戳西里斯的肩胛骨。“把这些袍子给我捡起来，你这不知好歹的东西！成天跟一些格兰芬多臭小子混在一起，你连自己姓什么都忘了吧。今天我就要好好教训教训你。”

 

听到这些话，西里斯的耳朵红了。但是他突然想起莱姆斯还在外面。他肯定吓坏了吧，不明白为什么朋友们迟迟不来救他。詹姆去搬救兵了，但他父亲多久才来谁说得准呢？西里斯不知道别的父母面对这种事会怎么做，但起码会先把事情的来龙去脉搞清吧？他必须给莱姆斯带个口信，让他知道救援在来的路上。这是他最少能做的。

 

“是，母亲。”他喃喃着后退一步，俯身捡起袍子。他故意放慢直起身的动作，一只眼睛留意母亲，另一只盯着贝拉。贝拉还在拨弄着雷古勒斯的头发，哈普谢普苏特（注4）斜靠躺椅的姿势也不过如此。西里斯知道她反应极快，但她在毫无准备的情况下，自己还是有胜算的。

 

突然，西里斯猛一抬手，将手中的衣物扔向母亲。在丝绸蒙蔽沃尔布佳视线的短暂瞬间，西里斯不顾一切地冲向会客厅大门。身后母亲的咆哮使得陈列柜门都在颤抖。他将将在平台上刹住车，一步三个台阶地向上跑。三层的煤气灯一闪而过，走廊尽头西茜正在弹奏竖琴。他跑到四楼平台，靠着自己的房间门歇了一口气。他能听见楼下母亲重重的脚步声，夹杂着她愤怒的诅咒。他靠门撑起身体，允许自己想念一秒钟空旷的大床和巨大的窗户。虽然窗户不能打开，但至少透进了一缕阳光。

 

他继续往阁楼上跑。狭长、沉闷的阁楼里塞满了古老的家具和一箱一箱的衣服。盖着灰扑扑床单的肖像画在他身边打着哈欠。房梁下方有一扇小小的圆窗，这扇窗户永远开着，因为家里的猫头鹰住在这里。天窗的玻璃都被涂成不透明的黑色，有一扇天窗下放着两个鸟笼和一系列栖木。曾几何时这里也是正儿八经的鸟舍，但现在只有两只猫头鹰——性情乖戾的那只属于他父母，还有骄傲的赫梅斯。

 

西里斯直奔栖木。母亲的尖叫声就在楼下，无休无止地叫嚣着一连串咒骂。赫梅斯见他来，理了理自己的羽毛，等着投食。

 

“你得出去一趟，”西里斯焦急地压低声音说道。他知道赫梅斯肯定能听懂，但他不确定它愿不愿意听他的话。西里斯当初看中的就是赫梅斯的高傲与不驯。“拜托了。到广场上去。莱姆斯在那儿。你认识莱姆斯的，他是我朋友。和他待在一块。波特先生很快就来，别让他离开广场。拜托你了，赫梅斯，去吧！”

 

赫梅斯高声鸣叫。另一只猫头鹰恐吓地冲着西里斯嘶鸣。赫梅斯蔑视地看了它一眼，展翅从小窗飞走了。西里斯看着黑色的羽翼远去，长长地松了一口气。至少莱姆斯安全了。詹姆会保障这一点的。其他的事，他告诉自己，都不重要。他希望自己能相信。

 

硫酸般尖刻的叱责突然喷在他的后颈，母亲的手紧紧钳住他的肩膀，力道重得肯定会留下淤青。西里斯闭上眼睛，任由她拽着自己拖回楼梯。他现在要为忤逆付出代价，但他已经赢了：莱姆斯会安全回家。这就是最好的安慰。

 

——本章完——

 

注1: 原文：

No, truly; it is more than manners will: 

And I have heard it said unbidden guests 

Are often welcomest when they are gone.

~ Henry VI, part 1

（译文为朱生豪译本）

注2: 詹姆说的是whoever it's extended to，西里斯痛苦地纠正应该用whomever（宾格）。严格来说whoever不算错，只是不够文雅，因为在大众英语中这两者已经混用，但严格规范中介词后面应该用宾格。

之前女神在回信中解答过这个问题（贵族出身的西里斯为什么经常犯语法错误），她的解释是西里斯故意使用不高雅的语言（vulgar，粗俗的，平民的，比如不区分主宾格，比如他会捡cockney方言词汇）来与原生家庭划清界限。但在这里我们能很明显地看出，这一试探性的反叛目前还是背着他母亲在干。在家里，西里斯还是说的最标准、最posh的英语。在学校的时候，西里斯每次犯错都会被莱姆斯纠正，所以此处让他想起了莱姆斯。

注3: north sea北海，位于大不列颠群岛和欧洲大陆之间的大西洋海域。据《哈利波特与混血王子》，巫师监狱阿兹卡班即位于北海中央。（参考：维基百科<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Places_in_Harry_Potter#Azkaban>）

注4:哈特谢普苏特(? ～公元前1482)，埃及第18王朝女王(公元前1503～前1482)

 

**Author's Note:**

> 唉，这两章完美展现了犬狼两人的性格特点：莱姆斯的自我贬损（self-deprecation），西里斯的缺乏自我保护（self-preservation）……这时的莱姆斯太弱小了，我想念学校里那个会恶作剧、会管束掠夺者们的莱姆斯


End file.
